


Muzak Box

by Zyphlid



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyphlid/pseuds/Zyphlid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna die right here,” he said, jabbing his finger. “In Vault 95.”</p>
<p>“Do I get to claim insurance?” Hancock jested with a small twitch in one corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Whatever my Fat Man is worth,” Jack replied, slipping the combat rifle off his back and leaning it against the wall. “I keep it in good condition so don't go any lower than 20K.” He began rolling his shoulders, wincing slightly as he did. “But my missile launcher I want mounted on the wall in the Old State House with a plaque underneath that has my name. Make it a heirloom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muzak Box

**Author's Note:**

> Just for ref, Jack isn't actually my SS (I used the tag mostly for simplicity and searching) and is an OC within my BFF's SS's universe. He has a backstory and present story [here](http://warmindrasputin.tumblr.com/post/136422017421/so-i-finally-figured-out-aujacks-backstory) if you're interested in reading it, but it doesn't mention the fact that he does end up becoming a ghoul shortly before his 49th birthday (bc it's more of a post-story thing). So yah. Bisexual ghoul husbands.

“You gotta be shitting me….”

With a loud groan and definite brake squeal, Vault 95’s elevator came to a stop. There was a pause where Jack, mouth partially opened in appalled shock as he stared at the hatch in the ceiling, waited to see if the somewhat concerning creaks meant the box was going to keep going regardless. That maybe, for the first time since they started their godforsaken trip into the hellhole they stumbled upon, they would have some luck. 

However, after a few seconds, even they stopped.

“I'm gonna have an aneurysm.”

Hancock looked over at Jack with a brow raised as the other ghoul pressed his thumb and index finger against what was left of the bridge of his nose. Holding his shotgun by its barrel with one hand, Hancock went over to the elevator’s panel and began hitting some of the buttons.

“There is a blood vessel-” Click. Click. “-in my brain-” Click. “-that just popped-” Click. “-and now my brain is going to be squeezed by all the blood-” Click, click, click. “-and I'm gonna die.”

Hancock sighed, turning away from the nonfunctional panel to look over at his disgruntled partner. Jack had dropped his hand from his face and now pointed it at the ground.

“I’m gonna die right here,” he said, jabbing his finger. “In Vault 95.”

“Do I get to claim insurance?” Hancock jested with a small twitch in one corner of his mouth.

“Whatever my Fat Man is worth,” Jack replied, slipping the combat rifle off his back and leaning it against the wall. “I keep it in good condition so don't go any lower than 20K.” He began rolling his shoulders, wincing slightly as he did. “But my missile launcher I want mounted on the wall in the Old State House with a plaque underneath that has my name. Make it a heirloom.”

Hancock laughed.

“A heirloom? Really?”

“I’ve had that thing since I was 20 years old. That’s 30 years, Hancock. Damn right it's a heirloom.”

“Who am I passin’ it on to?” The ghoul asked, setting his own weapon aside.

“Kleo, naturally. I know she’d treat it right.”

“And I wouldn't?”

Jack gave Hancock a look, his eyes narrowing.

“The first time I cleaned your shotgun, I had to replace three parts because it was so poorly maintained.” Hancock bit down on one side of his bottom lip. There was a guilty expression there behind the giggles he was trying suppress at Jack's face.

“I was plannin’ on it eventually.”

“Well, yeah, you and whoever owned the gun before you apparently,” Jack said with an exasperated sigh. “You would think they ripped it from some pre-war skeleton's hands and just started blasting it by the condition it was in.” The Heavy massaged at the knot in his left shoulder where the strap of his rifle had been resting for the last four hours. “You're lucky it fired at all by the time you found it.”

“And thanks to you it now works like a charm.” Hancock walked over to him, going up behind before placing his hands on his partner's shoulders and taking over his attempt to soothe the aches there. If he had known they would be scaving over a recently picked clean Vault full of Gunners high or drunk off their asses from what chems and alcohol were left, he would have taken another dose of Med-X that morning. Granted, the number of times he was thrown around by those doped up on Psycho was likely the reason he was feeling his old wounds at all.

“Yeah, well, my hands tend to be a blessing,” Jack said, melting into the other ghoul's touch.

“Don't I know it,” Hancock said with light chuckle, prompting an eye roll from his partner. However, the action only went halfway as his gaze stuck to that of the hatch above them. He was not looking forward to the idea of climbing his way out and flaring his aches any worse before making the six hour trip back to Goodneighbor. He could already tell tomorrow he would be on bedrest for most if not the entire day. The stiffness that would set in would rob him from any desire to get up and move around.

“I can guarantee you that just to spite us,” Jack said, throwing a look over his shoulder. “When we get out, it will be raining. Storming, even!” There was a harsh laugh. “I mean, Christ! Go the full fucking mile why not, am I right? Bring in a hurricane and name it Dick because that's exactly what it is!” Hancock snorted before giving a small shake of his head.

“Now you jinxed us,” he said, coming back around to the front of the Heavy as he threw out his arms out slightly.

“I don't expect the day to get any better, Hancock,” he replied, his voice as tired as he felt. A grinned stretched over the other ghoul's features before he lifted off the heels of his feet to kiss Jack on the jaw. There were a few more that came after, trailing slowly towards his fused ear and in response, Jack brought his hands to Hancock's waist. He was going to lean into his affection, but there was a nip that caused him to instinctively inhale sharply and jerk away.

“How ‘bout I make it better for ya?” Hancock murmured, his own hands coming back to his partner's shoulders.

“Hmm,” Jack replied softly before reaching down to grip the ghoul's thighs, bringing him off the ground and setting him up on the railing lining the elevator's walls. The Heavy then wrapped Hancock's legs around his waist and took his hat, putting it on top of his head instead.

“Depends,” Jack continued, leaning in close as he planted a few kisses on Hancock's neck. “How do you expect me to return the favor?” He felt one of his partner's hands on the back of his head and could honestly say he missed having hair. The tingle that came from fingers running through it was always one he enjoyed. He did not even have a few strands left unlike Hancock, whose patchy blond curls hidden beneath the tricorn hat were now visible to him.

“Equal compensation will do just fine,” he said, causing Jack to pull away and give his partner yet another look.

“Don’t make me laugh,” he replied. “Equal?” Hancock’s gaze faltered slightly, but he never did lose his smile.

“Come on, big guy,” he said, his hands moving down to the front of the other ghoul’s military fatigues and unbuttoning them. “I run a fair trade system.”

“Really?” Jack feigned a sense of surprise, but did not stop his partner from revealing his undershirt nor from untucking it. “Enlighten me, Hancock. I’m afraid I don’t know how that works.” There was an airy laugh before the ghoul’s lips pressed together in an attempt to stifle what was left of it. The pause drew out as he finished pulling the tank top from the Heavy’s waistband and the skin underneath was free for him to explore; the ground pleasantly familiar.

“What about the Third Rail two weeks ago?” Hancock said, fingers running over the grooves of Jack’s ghoulification scars from his hips to his lower back.

“What about it?”

“Ham nearly caught us.” There was a brief silence. “Or did….I’ll tell the truth and nothin’ but the truth: I don’t remember anything but how good of a time you gave me.”

“I’m that good, huh?” Jack went back to kissing his partner’s neck, his own hands working at Hancock’s shirt so that he could also reminisce the patterns underneath that he came to love over the last five years.

“Don’t pride yourself, Jack. I was pretty damn high and you were pretty damn drunk.” The Heavy nipped at the ghoul’s flesh in slight punishment for the bruising the comment gave him, but gently went over the spot with a few more pecks right after.

“I still count it one for the books,” he replied. “You called my name.” There was no comment from his partner, whose fingers began to dip into his pants in either retaliation or as a distraction. Jack’s thumbs rubbed over Hancock's now bare hips and pressed his waist into his own, earning something akin to a purr from the ghoul. He nudged at the Heavy’s temple with his head, prompting the other to look up and be met with a deep kiss on the lips.

“Ya know-” Hancock spoke after they broke apart, pausing only when they continued for another round. “-you’ve gotten a lot better-” Pause. “-at all this-” Pause. “-since you turned ghoul.” 

Jack faltered and Hancock could immediately sense a shift in the tension being brought to the elevator. It was not entirely bad, but the weight did not make it good either. It was something in between that felt like all those times he had the word he wanted to use on the tip of his tongue and regret began to tug the corners of his mind. Despite Jack having been a ghoul for over a year now, Hancock had noticed there were still major insecurities left over from the transition.

However, before he could address it, there was a loud metal groaning and the two were distracted by the shaking the box began to do.

“Please tell me that's a good sign,” Hancock said, looking from the ceiling to Jack. “I'm not lookin’ to be another one of Vault-Tec’s victims.” The Heavy opened his mouth to reply, but just as he did there was a loud click and the elevator began to ascend again.

The both of them cursed loudly and broke away from each other, reaching for their weapons and aiming them at the doors in time as there was a loud ding! and they opened. However, despite the threats made by the Gunners during the fight half an hour earlier, there were no reinforcements out there to fend off. The two of them listened, judging whether or not they were truly alone, before dropping their barrels and sighing.

“It's not raining,” Hancock said after a few quiet seconds. Jack snorted before breaking down in a small fit of laughter and the other ghoul smiled again, the moment before the event forgotten temporarily.

“Yeah, well,” he replied, throwing his rifle back over his shoulder and tucking in his undershirt. “Those clouds don't look to promising so I say let's get a move on before your good luck wears off.”

“I don't leave a job half finished,” Hancock narrowed his eyes as his partner then began buttoning up his fatigues, reaching over to take back his hat. Jack raised a brow and side eyed him.

“You wanna finish?” He asked. “Get me home first.”

“Is that a pun?” That shit eatting grin the Heavy came to know very well stretched over his features and it took a moment to understand why it was there.

“Christ, Hancock,” Jack scoffed as he shook his head and walked out of the elevator. “Everything is an innuendo to you.”

“Not that rock I found yesterday,” the ghoul said, holding it together far too well as he followed up behind.

“It did not look like my dick.”

“It was pretty damn close.”

Jack sighed and Hancock's giggles erupted behind him.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is prompted from a glitch I had in my game (in Jack's file, which is why it went to him) where the elevator ride down into Vault 95 never ended. I was literally on the elevator for 2-3mins laughing my ASS off bc I have never encountered something like this and bc for a good 30secs I patiently sat there and waited for the elevator to stop (when the trip normally takes maybe 5secs). Thanks Bethesda.
> 
> Also wow I haven't written anything in a while so sorry this sounds so ? hastily written ? just sloppy in comparison to my two other works imo, but I'm still happy enough to post it.


End file.
